hallowinsides_mansion_robloxfandomcom-20200215-history
JisooHimesakia
JisooHimesakia is a ROBLOX charater. She is known for her art and being apart of the HallowInsides Family. Appearance She has a hot pink bun with a light purple dress, she has no robux but she said when she gets some she will have a new look. She will have a split braid and the colors are hot pink and blue, she is a 9-bi okami (9-tail Wolf) she has white tails with red tips and she has wolf ears. Her outfit will be made soon but a drawing was made of her outfit. History ∞ハロナイト∞ (∞Hallow nighT∞) A girl that the whole family doesn't know has a Letter inside that Letter has the page that's missing from the Hallowinsides Family Book called "Hallow End Page" and the girl gave it to Jisoo for she could use the Clock hands as letter openers. But Jisoo went 'off-script' and killed all of her family instead, and the girl who gave Jisoo the Letter told Jisoo that it was a nice show to see her kill everyone but Jisoo would soon kill herself after to make the loop come back and everyone with it, the whole family knows what happened but Jisoo doesn't know what happened at all and she told many people that she never killed anyone. ∞夜の終わり∞ (∞End of night∞) (This is after the story of ∞ハロナイト∞ so the loop comes in play It is found out that they are acting because the whole set up is fake they are really on a stage acting for people.) The girl walking down the path of the spotlight she walks to the Hallowinsides Family Mansion to give Jisoo the Letter once again because of the loop but the family gets in the way and start to have a party for the unknown guest, getting drunk on 1, 2, 3, the girl then walks away to find Jisoo and give the Letter then to go back to the party but the girl get's lost as she finds out the Clock hands are missing and the clock is now broken and the page is gone from the book so they start looking for the page and Jisoo but they end up finding the missing Clock hands they started talking to each other finding out that TenshiHimesakia ripped out the page but doesn't know because Jisoo's death is on the page and they didn't want her to die but they were thinking it was rather Jisoo as now she has the Clock hands and the page in her hands "見つけた..." Jisoo then tried to attack them but with no use they ran pass her to this door Jisoo then snaps out of it and drops the Clock hands and then they started leaving Jisoo alone but they couldn't so they all agreed to die to reset the loop again and so they did. And bringing the end for that ∞Bad night∞. ∞永遠の夜∞ (∞Everlasting night∞) The girl comes over again with the Letter with that page still in it as always she walks over to find out that they are outside the house and they knew that the unknown girl was coming so they got ready the Fukushi Twins then put on a play for the girl and Jisoo The play is a little story of the first night (∞ハロナイト∞) It showed the unknown girl lost in the woods to give Jisoo the Letter as that unknown girl makes her way to the Hallowinsides Family Mansion then the door opens to greet her with MelodyHimesakia, L_Lazarii , ThePiranhaMermaid and Jisoo and the Twin Maids cleaning as always The Fukushi Twins jump up to greet the unknown girl as she drinks the tea that the Emerald_Maid made for the girl it was dark outside so the unknown girl was allowed to stay for the night until it was day she was showed her room and then the dinning room the cardboard house the Fukushi Twins made, started falling and so they started telling Jisoo that the Clock hands will make dead people come back from the dead and she already killed all of them with it asking for Praises for her act of killing them an odd thumping sound was heard then from below. The Fukushi Twins then woke up everyone in the house asking them to help find that sound and so they checked the Hallowinsides Family Book for what is below and they a page was missing and so the Fukushi Twins told everyone to search for the pagE. They had the Clock hands infront of them they found out it's underground and they saw Jisoo walk downstairs before them the shady Letter "The girl gave Jisoo it to use the clock hands to cut the Letter open." so Jisoo opened it as everyone was looking around upstairs the white sheet was the perfect size too "見つけた..." the family started to run down stairs as the papers are flying around the room they enter to see Jisoo in the middle of them, ∞The Last nighT∞. ∞最後の夜∞ (∞The Last night∞) The girl was walking to the house and she didn't even wait to see if anyone would open the door she just opened it and walked over to Jisoo as everyone was partying they all looked at Jisoo and the girl Jisoo took the Letter and Clock hands and ran to the basement as everyone followed she then shut the door then opened the thing that was making the thumping sound when she opened it "見つけた..." Jisoo then grabbed the Clock hands and cut the Letter open with them and then she cut her arm as blood was dripping on the ground Jisoo took the Hallowinsides Family Book and put the white sheet of paper and Wrote her 'Death Letter' with her own blood to make it happen and so the effect was in motion only if she killed herself after her shaking hands gripped the Clock hands as the family opened the door and screamed and ran to Jisoo to stop her Jisoo then stabbed herself and then the loop started to reset again but it would not make Jisoo be insane and the unknown would not show up again in the loop's of each ∞Hallow nighT∞. Games ∞ハロナイト∞ https://www.roblox.com/games/4477220911/unnamed Behavior She is a shy person that can get scared easily but she doesn't want to show that shes scared so you may just see her shake a bit or she would turn around faster when you talk to her. External Links JisooHimesakia's account https://www.roblox.com/users/1339165102/profile Trivia JisooHimesakia tried to be a myth a lot of times but failed so now shes being her own thing such this.